


Speech Bubbles

by stripedtabby



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/pseuds/stripedtabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't do too well with speeches. Until he catches his best friend supporting him from the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speech Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Daily Captain & Daily Doctor/Semi-Weekly Man-on-Man features at Jim-and-bones.livejournal.com 
> 
> original post here: http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/212523.html?thread=5146411#t5146411
> 
> Comm is F-Locked!

Jim steps forward, his hands gripping the podum. His throat is dry and his heart is racing. He's trying his hardest not to yank the microphone and just scream to the crowd to "Fuck Off!" Because they don't know the pain. They don't know the suffering he deals with, with being George Kirk's Only Son and Hero of the Planet.  
He sees the light catch on a glass bottle towards the bar. It's the doctor. Friend. McCoy. Bones. And he watches it all melt away. All the pain, all the suffering. He knows this because Bones lifts his bottle in the air a bit, a mock salute of, "Hurry the fuck up, Kid"

Jim takes a deep breath, and stares at the crowd, cameras pointed at him, recording every word and action. Don't fuck this up, Jim. Don't.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Earth, it is with great sorrow that we come here today... Many sons and daughters were lost in the attack... Many, good friends and lovers. But, we come here today, to celebrate their young lives...."

++++

The memorial is over, and Jim is throwing up in the garbage cans, Bones not to far from doing the same. "...We should have died in there, B. None of this was supposed to happen." The doctor rolls his eyes, nursing yet another beer in his hand, his own voice slurred and thick. "No kid. We were meant to live. Wanna know why?"

Jim give a grunt.

"Because," Bones continues, steadying himself on a wall, hazel eyes watching his friend, making sure he doesn't drown in his own upchuck. "Because... I know I'm supposed to be with you. We're all part of a bigger plan, and I'll be dammed if I see you..." He grunts, downing the rest of his drink, "If I see you, one of the brightest fucking stars in the universe, fall to the Earth..." He stumbles as he kneels to tug the younger towards him. "...I don't think any of us could live."

"'Specially not me." He adds with a soft whisper.

Jim croaks out, a drunken smile (Is it really?) on his lips as he tugs the older into a clumsy kiss, "......oh B."

It's their first.

But, Jim realizes (as does Bones) that they really wouldn't have it any other way.  
Jim's no Princess, and Bones isn't exactly a Knight in Shining Armor, and their first kiss was going to be bloody or boozing. They both knew that.

"Bones,.." Jim manages to say, the doctors hand at the back of his neck, (perhaps trying to soothe the physical or mental pain away), "....Bones. I wouldn't shine, if it wasn't for you. You keep me burning."

Bones laugh is a low rumble in his chest and throat. "Well, aren't we just a sight for sore eyes...and corny as hell." The corner of Jim's lip twitches as Bones keeps talking, or trying to. "Come on, Kid. If you're going to kiss me again, you need to brush your goddamned teeth."


End file.
